


Wrapper T.O.P

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Jaetop - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Todae - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Jaetop lust, M/M, Post Christmas, Todae friendship, cheeky elf behavior, elf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun finds himself plastered all over Elfbook after indulging in too much spiked eggnog at the wrap up party.





	

Daesung quietly hummed a happy tune as he made his way down the corridor in the early morning hours. He hadn't seen a soul and didn't really expect to since it was December 26th and most of the elves were recovering both from the chaos of Christmas preparations and the wrap up party last night. As soon as Santa hits the air, the elves begin to celebrate another year well done. Rounding a corner, Daesung suddenly bumped right into someone backing quietly out of a door. "Excuse me... I'm sorry... Seunghyun! What are you doing in this part of the village?" The taller elf's face tinted slightly in surprise as he straightened up, clearing his throat. "Daesung... good morning. I was just... er... visiting a friend." Daesung raised a brow as they proceeded down the corridor together. "Visiting? At this early hour? Isn't that your uniform you're wearing?" Seunghyun frowned over at his friend. "You're awfully nosey this morning Daesung. Why are you even out and about at this hour anyway?" Daesung blinked at the sharpness in the pink haired elf's tone. "I'm on my way to see SE7EN. We've got some end of year figures to go over." Seunghyun paused at the crossroads, lifting a hand to wave good bye. "Let's have lunch this week." Daesung smiled sweetly, waving back at his friend. "Okay... that sounds nice." Seunghyun took a few steps away then turned back. "Oh... Daesung... you never saw me here... alright?" Daesung scrunched up his face in confusion. "Uhm... but... you're right here." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his messy pink locks. "Just keep it between us that you saw me this morning. Don't mention it to SE7EN." Daesung smiled sweetly, nodding in understanding. "Oh... sure. Bye Seunghyun." 

Later that day, Seungri dropped in on Seunghyun as he was relaxing with some wine and music. "Sorry I didn't call first." Seunghyun handed him a glass of wine, gesturing to his sofa. "It's fine... please sit. Is something wrong? The tips of your ears are all red." Seungri felt the tips of his ears automatically. "It depends on how you look at it. Have you by any chance been on Jingler or Elfbook today?" Seunghyun set his glass down, lifting a pink eyebrow in question. "No... why? What's going on?" Seungri took a large gulp of wine then pulled out his phone. "I think it's better if I show you. Before I do... how much do you remember from last night's party?" Seunghyun furrowed his brows, frowning over at the blond elf. "I remember some. Seungri, just show me what you obviously came here to show me. I'm a grown up, I can take it." Seungri nodded, opening up his Elfbook app. "Okay... remember... I'm just the messenger... don't kill me." Seunghyun watched him open a video of himself from last night's celebration. He'd clearly had plenty of spiked eggnog by the slight slur in his words as he grabbed the mic in front of the band and began to speak. "Come on... come on... I'm wrapper T.O.P... I'm wrap! Yo... Christmas T.O.P... come on... come on... say Christmas T.O.P! Hurry... check y'all! Somebody gimme some ribbon and I'll wrap you all up! Hey... Hey... am I the only one who thinks its weird that our head elf is named SE7EN? What happened to one through six? Hmmm? Wait... I know... I know... why is six afraid of SE7EN? Because SE7EN eight nine! Careful..." He pointed a finger at the crowd of elves. "you could be next!" 

Seunghyun closed his eyes as the video ended. "Why didn't anyone stop me? Why didn't you stop me?" Seungri placed a hand on Seunghyun's knee. "I was about to but someone else beat me to it." Seunghyun stared over at Seungri as he began to piece it together. "Jaejoong. Did he really drag me off the stage?" Seungri looked uncomfortable, looking down and not at Seunghyun. "He didn't exactly have to drag you. You... well you saw him standing near the stage and you... you called him the 'barn hottie' then threw yourself at him." Seunghyun dropped his head into his hands. "I did what?! Seungri... I woke up in his room this morning... I must have... we must have. Hells bells!" Seungri rubbed his back soothingly. "Look on the bright side... you've been staring at him all year hoping that he'd notice you." Seunghyun flopped back onto his sofa. "I wanted him to notice me so he'd talk to me not have a one night stand with me. Now the entire village thinks I'm the slutty elf." Seungri flopped back next to him. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I'd worry more about what SE7EN does to you when he finds out you've been making fun of him... publicly." 

Daesung pulled his robe on and rushed to his door to answer it. "Seunghyun! I wasn't... did we have plans tonight?" Seunghyun smiled nervously, shifting from foot to foot as he stood in the corridor. "No we didn't, but may I come in please?" Daesung stepped aside to allow him entry. "Of course. Let me just get dressed and we can chat. Would you like a drink? Tea perhaps?" Seunghyun perched himself on Daesung's loveseat, calling out to the brunette elf. "Tea sounds wonderful, thank you." Daesung bustled around his kitchen making the tea while Seunghyun sat bouncing his leg impatiently waiting for him to return. "Here we are. I've made a lovely hibiscus tea and I thought you might like some biscuits as well." Seunghyun watched Daesung set the tray down, smiling his thanks as he accepted a cup. "Daesung... I'll cut right to the chase... how was your boss's mood this morning?" Daesung nibbled on a biscuit, settling onto his armchair. "His mood? It was fine. He's tired from the season but that's normal... why?" Seunghyun shifted in his seat, setting his cup down. "He didn't mention me by any chance, did he?" Daesung looked surprised, then smiled knowingly. "If you're asking about the end of season bonuses, you know I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." Seunghyun frowned, leaning forward towards his friend. "Not the bonuses. I could give an reindeer's ass about the bonuses." Daesung looked shocked momentarily then recovered with the help of a bite of biscuit. "I didn't mention seeing you if that's what you're concerned about." Seunghyun exhaled, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth. "Thank you Daesung. I really appreciate that. It seems I said a few things about SE7EN last night at the celebration while I was snookered. Someone posted it on Elfbook." Daesung looked scandalized, he never was one for social media. "Why would someone do that?" Seunghyun shrugged, finishing off his biscuit. "Because it was funny... if it wasn't me of course." 

"Maybe he hasn't seen it. He and I were pretty busy last night in the command center. He's probably too tired to be bothered with social media. You know SE7EN... he's all business." Seunghyun nodded along with his friend, thinking of where he could move to if things got bad for him here. If he wore hats all the time to hide his ears, he could definitely work in the human world. He was always hearing about wrap stars, right? He was head wrapper so it stood to reason that he could transition to one there as well. "Thank you Daesung. I think I'll head home now. I'm pretty tired myself." Daesung stood to walk him to the door. "You probably shouldn't have been out so early visiting this morning. We all need our rest after the busy season." Seunghyun paused to evaluate his friend's last comment, but Daesung's face was completely guileless as he looked back at him so he just smiled as sweetly as he could at the moment. "That may also have been a big mistake for me as well. Good night Daesung." 

Seunghyun made his way down the corridor towards his own living quarters as his thoughts raced with how best to deal with his current dilemmas. He could hop the first plane out of here and stay away until the heat died down. He was mentally beginning to pack his things when he glanced down a side corridor and caught sight of SE7EN heading his way at a rapid pace looking none too pleased. Seunghyun's eyes widened as he turned on his heel and began to walk briskly away down another corridor. His fight or flight instinct kicking into overdrive as he picked up his pace not really caring where he went as long as it was away from the head elf. Unfortunately the corridor that he'd picked to traverse led him straight into Jaejoong. "Seunghyun... I was just on my way to see you. I've been calling you all day." Seunghyun let out a squeak of surprise upon seeing the raven haired elf. "Uh... Jae... Joong.... hello. I was just going to see my friend... Daesung. Sorry... I've got to go... can't be late. Elves pride themselves on punctuality and all you know." Seunghyun turned back around again, then caught sight of SE7EN once again bearing down upon him. He turned back to the confused looking Jaejoong who was about to enter his own quarters. "On second thought, Daesung can wait." The pink haired elf all but shoved his companion inside as he followed after him. "Are you sure?" Seunghyun had an ear pressed to the doorway listening for SE7EN's footsteps as he hopefully passed by. "Huh... yeah I'm positive."

Jaejoong shifted around on his feet in a nervous manner. "Seunghyun... is something wrong? I get the feeling that you're not exactly thrilled to see me again." Seunghyun turned from the door to face Jaejoong. "What? No... I'm always... I mean of course it's always nice to see you Jaejoong. How are things in the barn after last night? Are the team doing alright? I heard that vixen had the sniffles." Jaejoong frowned over at Seunghyun, scratching the back of his head. "I've been off duty today so I have no idea. If you're that interested in the team's health, you should contact Heechul. He's in charge of reindeer management... I'm just a subordinate." Seunghyun shook his head quickly. "Don't say that. I've seen how the team responds to you. You've got a real gentle way with them that they seem to love." Jaejoong raised a brow in surprise. "I didn't realize that you'd been to the barn that often... thank you. That's very sweet of you to say. My skills are nothing compared to your wrapping... you do beautiful work Seunghyun." Seunghyun turned as pink as his hair at the compliment. "Thank you... have you visited my department often?" Jaejoong shrugged, taking a step closer. "Once or twice, but your skills are legendary in the village. Nobody wraps like T.O.P." Seunghyun face fell slightly. "Oh... well I'm sure anyone could take my place. It's not such a big deal what I do." Jaejoong chuckled, reaching out a hand for Seunghyun to take. "That's not what I heard last night at the party." Seunghyun blanched as a feeling of dread overtook him. "You remember that, do you?" Jaejoong smirked over at him, eyes dancing with delight. "Every word." 

Seunghyun pulled his hand away, playing with the rings he wore to occupy himself while he stammered out. "I can explain... you see... I... I had way too much spiked eggnog and... well I didn't mean to throw myself at you... I... well I kind of fell off the stage and you caught me. I'm not prone to random acts of sluttiness and I'd hate for you to think that I was... that I was stalking you in anyway or... or..." Seunghyun was near hyperventilation at this point so he stopped talking and turned towards the door. "I should go. Sorry about everything. I'll never bother you again." Jaejoong grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Seunghyun wait... if you were stalking me then I'm just as guilty of stalking you." Seunghyun blinked rapidly at the raven haired elf, confusion written on his face. "Huh... what do you mean... you were stalking me?" Jaejoong smiled sweetly, running a hand along Seunghyun's cheek. "Not so much stalking as taking every opportunity to see you around the village in the hopes that we'd speak." Seunghyun's eyes got bigger as he digested the information. "Why would you do that?" Jaejoong leaned closer to him, close enough to kiss him but he held back. "Because you silly elf... I was dying to get closer to you." Seunghyun's lips formed a kitten smirk. "You're pretty close now." Jaejoong huffed out a laugh, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Not as close as I was last night." Seunghyun leaned forward to capture the dark haired elf's lips in a deeper kiss. "My memory is a little foggy on the details of last night. Care to refresh it for me?" Jaejoong smiled against the pink haired elf's lips. "I think I can arrange that, yes." 

Humming happily, Seunghyun closed Jaejoong's door behind himself the next morning as he started off for his own quarters. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Daesung's voice beside him. "Out visiting again this morning?" Seunghyun clutched at his rapidly beating heart with his hands as a small shriek of surprise escaped him. "Daesung... you scared the tinsel out of me. What are you doing out here sneaking around like this?" Daesung frowned over at his friend, unhappy to hear that he'd scared him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sneaking anywhere. I guess you didn't hear me behind you because you were humming so cutely." Seunghyun's cheeks dusted pink as he looked away from the brunette elf's face. "I was not. Why are you always out here in the mornings anyway? Don't you ever sleep in?" Daesung chuckled warmly at the thought of missing a sunrise. "You know I love my sunrise yoga sessions, but today it's official business that's got me roaming the corridors this early." Seunghyun side eyed him as they walked along together. "Oh really... what's that?" Daesung looked slightly nervous as he regarded his companion. "As luck would have it... I was just coming to see you. SE7EN has been looking for you and he would like you to report to his office without delay." Seunghyun's eyebrows shot up in panic. "Tell him you couldn't find me." Daesung furrowed his brow in distress. "But I did find you so that would be a lie. You're not asking me to lie are you?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's exactly what I'm asking you to do. Please Daesung... You know that SE7EN is unhappy with me. Just say that you couldn't find me. I'll make it easy for you... close your eyes and count to ten. When you open them, I'll be gone." Daesung looked very unhappy about the entire situation. "Seunghyun... he's my boss and besides, I'm a terrible liar. He's going to know right away." Seunghyun began spinning Daesung around like a top. "Close your eyes and start counting." Daesung whirled about, eyes squeezed shut as he protested. "Seunghyun... no... you'll only make it worse for yourself." When he stopped himself and popped his eyes opened, Seunghyun was nowhere in sight. "Son of a reindeer... now what am I going to do?" 

"So... I couldn't find Seunghyun anywhere.... honestly. He just... well I don't know where he is. Maybe he's visiting. He's like that... friendly. Likes to visit others. So you see... he could be anywhere in the village and there's no telling when he'll be back." SE7EN sat behind his desk staring at Daesung as he stumbled over his words, the tips of ears twitching nervously as he did. "I see. Thanks so much for looking for him. Have a seat Daesung. Can I offer you a hot chocolate? Tea?" Daesung practically collapsed into a chair he was so relieved that he'd been able to pull this off. "Thank you. I'd love some hot chocolate." SE7EN rose and poured Daesung a cup from his hot chocolate urn. "Marshmallow or whipped cream?" Daesung smiled pleasantly over at his boss. "Marshmallow please." SE7EN handed him the steaming cup with a friendly smile then propped himself on the edge of his desk directly in front of Daesung. "There you are... enjoy it. Honestly Daesung I don't know how I could do my job without you. I'm sure I don't say this enough, but thank you for all of your hard work." Daesung smiled sweetly up at his boss as he sipped on his hot chocolate. "It's my pleasure to assist you. I really do love my work." SE7EN smiled back at him, nodding slightly. "I know you do. You're a great comfort to me Daesung. I know that you're trustworthy and loyal to a fault." Daesung shifted around in his seat, suddenly feeling less than comfortable. "Well... aren't we all... I mean elves are just made that way." SE7EN tilted his head with a raised brow. "Are we? I think it's possible for an elf to lose their way and..." Daesung slammed his cup down onto the desk. "Alright, alright... I confess! I did see Seunghyun! I lied... I've lost my way! Send me to live with those nasty smurfs... I don't deserve to live here anymore!" SE7EN chuckled at his assistant's outburst. "Daesung... no one is sending you anywhere. You were protecting a friend and that's very sweet. You haven't lost your way but I do still need to see that thick headed friend of yours." 

"Daesung? I got your text. How did it go with SE7EN? Did he buy it? Daesung? Where are you? Can we hurry this up because I've got a da... to visit my new friend." Seunghyun looked around Daesung's quarters and finally wandered into the kitchen. His text had said to meet him here and nothing more. The door was opened so Seunghyun had let himself in. Now he wondered where his friend could be hiding. The front door clicked closed and Seunghyun went out to investigate. "Good evening T.O.P." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes at the head elf standing in the middle of Daesung's living room. "Where's Daesung? Did you... is he alright?" SE7EN rolled his eyes and took a seat. "Of course he's alright. You're so dramatic Seunghyun. How could you ask that sweet elf to lie for you?" Seunghyun shrugged, flopping onto Daesung's loveseat in a defeated manner. "I honestly thought he might be able to pull it off." The two elves stared each other down for a beat or two then they both burst out laughing. "SE7EN eight nine... really? How old are you?" Seunghyun snorted, tears building in his eyes. "230... I would think my own brother would know that." SE7EN rolled his eyes as he looked over at his sibling. "You act like you're still a toddler. Listen... I'm sending you some new apprentices next week. Tao and Lisa. Be good alright. Don't put embarrassing pictures of them on elfgram. They're just kids... Understand?" Seunghyun huffed in an exaggerated manner. "Alright. I'll be good. I wouldn't want to be sent to live with the smurfs." SE7EN shook his head, wry smile upon his full lips. "So you're the one who told Daesung that ridiculous story." Seunghyun's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I didn't think he believed me. We were just kids at the time." 

Daesung entered his quarters nervously, looking from elf to elf. "Everything alright in here?" Seunghyun nodded, sitting up straight. "It's fine Daesung, don't worry." SE7EN cleared his throat pointedly looking at his brother. Seunghyun took the hint and stood facing Daesung. "I'm very sorry that I asked you to lie for me. That was wrong. Now... if you'll excuse me I need to go and pack for my new life with the smurfs." Daesung's mouth fell open in shock. "What? No!" SE7EN stood up, shaking his head. "This Daesung would be a prime example of an elf losing his way or maybe in the case of my brother never actually having had it." Seunghyun slipped out the door as his brother explained to Daesung about the smurfs. He could apologize tomorrow. Right now he had a date with a barn hottie to keep and he definitely wasn't missing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to you all! I hope you enjoyed this rather strange piece. Peace, Love, TOP! <3


End file.
